Apple Radcliff
Apple Radcliff is a main character of World Wide Mew Mew. Her Mew form is Mew Apple Pie. Apple is a short, dark skinned girl with curly reddish brown hair tied into a ponytail with a blue bow and brown eyes. Her casual clothes are a mixture of cute and practical, typically consisting of sweaters, cardigans, skirts, jeans, and shorts. Her work uniform is a light blue three-quarter sleeved button-up shirt with black pants, a dark blue apron around her waist, and black shoes. As Mew Apple Pie, her hair and eyes turn red, and she grows white and brown ferret ears and a tail. Her outfit is a red dress with the chest coloured green. Her shoes are simple red flats, and her gloves are red. She also has red garters on both arms, her right thigh, and a choker around her neck. The tops and bottoms of her garters and choker are lined with green lace. A gold pendant hangs off her choker, and her Mew Mark is on her chest. Apple is a kind, caring, and empathetic teenage girl, though she can become impulsive while attempting to help others. Her pride and joy is a small flower garden beneath her bedroom window that she's spent several years caring for. She's completely content to spend multiple hours in the garden; watering her plants, checking that they're healthy, and looking for any insects that have decided to make a visit. Apple's weapon is the AppleRang, a red boomerang with green swirls decorating it. A gold bow with a pink heart is attached to the middle of the boomerang. Her attack is Ribbon Apple Pie Burst, in which Apple throws her weapon at the enemy and upon making contact a large explosion is triggered, which also creates a blinding red fog. Apple has a lot of admiration for her mother, especially when it comes to Andrea's intelligence, confidence, and her amazing work ethic. Apple and her father have a very jovial relationship, with the two having frequent competitions to see who can come up with the best (or worst) pun. Apple and Abigail are extremely close, even more so after Abigail learns that Apple is a Mew Mew. Despite the two being almost complete opposites, Apple and Treacle actually get along very well. She hates Pastry with a passion; more specifically, Apple hates how selfish Pastry is and how she seems incapable of showing even a speck of compassion to others. Apple is the name of a fruit in the rose family. Radcliff is an English surname meaning 'red cliff'. Apple Pie is a pie made with apples. * Black-Footed Ferrets are native to North America. There are approximately 500 left. * Apple is from Seattle, Washington. * She speaks English, conversational Spanish and basic ASL Blackfootedferret.jpeg| The black-footed ferret Apple Pie.jpg| Apple Pie Category:Mew Mews Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Red Mews Category:Green Mews Category:Mews with Weasel Genes Category:Weapon Users: Other Category:Weapon Users: Explosions Category:World Wide Mew Mew Category:World Wide Mew Mew Characters Category:Members of World Wide Mew Mew Category:Historia's Things